


A New Life

by TransformersG1fan271



Series: Redemption Series [6]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:08:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23919478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransformersG1fan271/pseuds/TransformersG1fan271
Summary: Talbot is content, and his future seems bright.
Relationships: Harry Flynn/Talbot
Series: Redemption Series [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713355
Kudos: 2





	A New Life

It’s been one week since Samuel Drake was freed, and a month and a half since Iram of the Pillars was destroyed. Harry Flynn’s flat is quiet now, no longer abounding with an excited Sam or annoyed Cutter, now it was quiet and neat. Harry sits on his balcony, a cup of coffee being held by his good hand, his prosthetic somewhere inside. He shivers when a cool breeze rolls over him, but it’s only for a moment, a soft blanket being settled around his shoulders. He smiles against the rim of his cup, a familiar weight settling on his lap. Raven hair obscures his vision of the street below for a moment, gone when Harry feels the head resting in the crook of his neck.

_ “Mornin’ sunshine.” _ He can practically hear Talbot smiling, chuckling when a soft flurry of kisses are pressed to his neck.

_ “Good morning to you too my dear.” _ Harry doesn’t think he’ll ever get over that soft voice, humming when he sets his mug aside. For a few minutes, they sit in comfortable silence, just watching as cars and people passed them by. The thief glances down when a gentle hand grasps his injured arm, tracing the smooth skin. 

_ “Enjoyin’ yerself there?” _ Flynn asked, chuckling faintly at how Talbot pauses for a moment. 

_ “Perhaps...if we are to be spending time together, I should think I would learn about all of you.”  _ The tenderness in Talbot’s voice makes Harry smile, moving his arm so Talbot had better access. 

_ “Why, pray tell, would my arm be part of that?” _ Harry hums, letting out a quiet purr as Talbot gives the site a gentle massage. 

_ “You are still a thief, and if I am to assist you in such matters, I must know all I can.”  _ This earns him a full look, Flynn about to open his mouth when Talbot shakes his head.  _ “I cannot just sit about, I have skills which will be useful.” _

_ “Oh but love, I thought you hated that life.” _ Talbot glanced down for a moment but shook his head slightly. 

_ “It is all that I am, was...now, I want to use these skills to help those who deserve as such...like yourself.” _ Talbot looks back up, Harry’s face one of pensive thought. He moves to ask what he’s thinking minutes later when Harry cups the side of his face, drawing Talbot into a kiss. It was strange for him at first, but it’s not long before he leans into the action. He had been forced to seduce women in the past, but it had never felt right for him. This, kissing Harry Flynn as the world bustled below them, felt utterly right. 

_ “Ave I ever told you how  _ adorable  _ you are?” _ Harry grinned when they parted, enjoying the way Talbot’s cheeks took on a red hue.

_ “You may have mentioned such once or twice.” _ Flynn laughs, pressing his forehead against Talbot’s. 

_ “You’re a riot and a ‘alf my love.” _ Talbot smiles at the compliment.  _ “Of course I’d love ta have you by my side. Double the cuts are just the beginnin’ of the perks.” _

_ “Tell me of them.”  _ Talbot lays back down, listening as Harry begins to think of all they could accomplish together. It’s a truly lovely sound, and Talbot finds himself drifting off in the comfort and safety of Harry’s arms.

His new life would only be a happy one.


End file.
